


Durarara!! Literature Club

by meloncoolie



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Durarara!!
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, DDLC au, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Gore, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide, Unrequited Love, Yandere!Izaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloncoolie/pseuds/meloncoolie
Summary: Welcome to the Literature Club here at Raira Academy! I’m the president, Izaya Orihara, and my Vice President is Kida Masaomi-kun. Our other members include the quiet Anri Sonohara-chan, and the brutish Shizuo Heiwajima.Doesn’t this look fun, Mikado Ryuugamine-kun?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! As an addition to my other fanfic going on, I will be writing this one, too! (I was watching gameplays and got inspiration...)
> 
>  
> 
> [WARNING!]
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with the topics of suicide or self harm, or struggle with depression and/or anxiety, please take caution before reading this OR playing the original Doki Doki Literature Club game!!

* * *

 

Behind the screen, a red figure sat at a white desk.

 

 _What shall I write today?_ The figure thought. He didn’t have any sort of inspiration, and it was rather hard to come up with something, considering his situation. 

 

Where the figure sat, there was nothing to see. There was nothing else surrounding him and his desk, except for a dark and endless void that occasionally glitched from time to time. 

 

The figure frowned, looking around himself.  _This place is unstable,_ he thought.  _I should delete this whole thing once I’m done writing this._ He looked at the black fountain pen in his hand. 

 

He thought.

 

And he realized something.

 

He realized that what he could potentially write didn’t have to be about what surrounded him.

 

Maybe he could write about himself.

 

Or his friends.

 

Or love.

 

_Or reality._

 

As the red-tinted figure straightened out the crisp sheet of lined paper in front of him, he smiled.  _So that settles it, then,_ he thought as he began to write.

 

**_I’ll write about us._ **

__

* * *

 


	2. Ohayou, Masaomi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikado meets everyone in this chapter.

It’s _rather sunny today._

 

A high-school boy laid in his futon, staring at his bare ceiling. Slivers of sunlight shone through his drawn curtains. The boy squinted, and shaded his eyes with the back of his hand. Well, that’s one good thing today, I guess.

 

The boy yawned and slowly stood up from his crumpled mess of blankets. He stretched out his arms, then his neck, which made a slight cracking noise. He winced a bit, but soon sluggishly stumbled over to his mini-fridge.

 

Mikado Ryuugamine’s apartment was the best he could afford at the moment - it was only about 4 tatami mats long and wide. He had bought it at the start of his first year of high school, and he’s never bothered to try to buy another one. His part-time job at a library doesn’t pay him nearly enough for him to afford a better apartment. So, he decided to settle for what he had at the moment and would search for a better job after he graduated school.

 

After the boy had his light breakfast and got dressed in his school uniform, he grabbed his phone, shoved it in his pocket, and speedily walked out his door.

 

______________________________________

 

 

After about 5 minutes, Mikado reached the end of the street that his apartment was on. He made a right, walking in the direction of his high school. Just as he was about 7 steps from where he turned, someone behind him yelled his name excitedly. “Heeeeeeeey, Mikado!”

 

The shy boy turned around, slightly startled. Who on Earth—oh. His frown shifted into a slight smile when he recognized the face of the person. He was waving his hands in the air while running towards Mikado, completely oblivious to any attention that he could be drawing. This boy’s friend is Kida Masaomi, Mikado’s best friend since childhood. He was also the one who convinced Mikado to move to Tokyo in the first place two years ago.

 

Mikado and Masaomi were the kind of pair that you can kinda sorta see happening. It’s natural that they were drawn to each other because of how they acted—opposites attract, after all. However, their personalities are on complete different ends of the spectrum: Masaomi is cheerful and social, while Mikado is shy and a bit more reserved. Masaomi felt bad for Mikado when he was younger; when he couldn’t really make any friends. So, he took him under his wing.

 

Masaomi caught up to Mikado and bent over, out of breath. Mikado smiled down at his blond friend. “Hey, Kida-kun. Did you, uh...” Masaomi lifted himself up. “Oversleep again? Yeah...” The blond showed his friend a brilliant grin. “I was up pulling some steamy all-nighters, if you get my drift.” He raised an eyebrow when he said that. Mikado couldn’t help but to laugh. “It’s clear to me why you don’t have a girlfriend now...” At this, Masaomi just tousled up his friend’s hair.

 

About 10 more minutes passed, and the duo were almost at the school gates. The streets became littered with people, mostly students and some office workers taking a shortcut. As Masaomi finished his story about this “hella good fatty tuna” he had the night before, he went to ask his friend a question. “Oh yeah dude, by the way...are you thinking about joining any clubs?”

 

Mikado looked at Masaomi, a bit puzzled. “A club?...wait, didn’t I tell you that I didn’t really feel like joining any?” The blond just shrugged. “I don’t remember you tellin’ me any of that. But whatever floats your boat, man.” Mikado nodded and gave Masaomi a small smile. The blond, however, wasn’t finished. “I dunno...I guess I’m just worried about you. Socially and stuff...I don’t want you to be like that one loser kid from that musical where he takes this Japanese computer pill and it makes him cool-“ He stopped talking as his raven-haired friend looked at him skeptically, with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. “...anyway, I just wanna make sure you’re living a good life here! Makin’ friends, eatin’ good food, meetin’ some hot chicas, y’know, all the fun stuff!”

 

Mikado sighed and smiled, a tad embarrassed. “Well, I mean, looking at a few clubs won’t hurt anyone...if it makes you happy, anyway.” At this, Masaomi beamed. “Awesomeness! See? Now you’re getting into the HIGH SCHOOL SPIRIT!!”

“Masaomi, shut up!” Mikado tried desperately quiet his energetic friend as they both entered the doors into Raira Academy. But, it was to no avail.

 

—-Time Skip—-

 

The rest of the school day went by like a blur...at least, that’s how it felt to the tired teen.

 

It’s...what time, now? He thought with his chin in his hand. School can’t possibly be over. But, all of the other students in the room were packing up their things and heading out, so Mikado figured it must have been.

 

Mikado packed up his books and was about to head out of the classroom, when he was blocked off by his blond energetic friend. “Kida-kun! You startled me...” At this, Kida grinned. “Gotcha! Hey...why are you the last one out of your classroom? You’re usually at your locker by now...” Mikado shrugged sheepishly. “I...guess I was kinda out of it today. I’m actually pretty tired...” he said, and yawned on cue.

 

Masaomi smiled at his friend, but then something came to mind. “Hey, you haven’t checked out any clubs yet, have you?” At this, Mikado bashfully looked away, remembering what he said to Masaomi. “Oh, yeah...sorry, I forgot...” However, his friend wasn’t using an accusatory tone with him at all. The blond blinked twice, then continued. “...what? Oh, nah, that’s fine. I was gonna say that you could give mine a try today, and see how ya like it.”

 

Mikado looked back up at Masaomi. “Really? Wow, thanks...um, which club is it, again?” He could recall some memory of when Masaomi told Mikado of what club he chose, but he couldn’t remember exactly what he had chosen. Masaomi smiled brightly as he responded, “the Literature Club!”

 

A brief awkward moment of silence passed.

 

The Literature Club? Why on Earth would he be Vice President of that? I expected him to be in something a little less calm...

 

“So, you gonna give it a chance?”

 

Mikado sadly smiled back at the blond. “Sorry, Kida-kun...I’m really not interested in the whole ‘literature’ subject...” Upon hearing his friend’s rejection, Kida sighed loudly and dramatically. “Well...now it’s gonna be hard explaining to everyone why you couldn’t come...”

 

Mikado looked at his friend, both eyebrows raised and his eyes radiating a somewhat intense vibe. “Kida-kun...what exactly did you tell the other members?”

 

Masaomi shrugged slightly and looked up. “Just that I was gonna bring in a new member...I said that yesterday.”

 

Mikado mentally facepalmed. What a pain! Now is he gonna drag me to his club? Well...he doesn’t look too intense about the whole situation. Maybe he’s actually air-headed enough to make a mistake like this.

 

“Plus, Shizuo-san said that he would bring some stuff he made today as a snack...” Masaomi went on and on as Mikado thought about whether or not to actually accompany his friend to his club. After Masaomi was finished babbling about something involving a salt shaker and a banana peel, Mikado had made his decision. He sighed and reluctantly said, “...okay, I’ll go to your club for a bit...but just for the food, okay?” At hearing his best friend’s response, Masaomi beamed brightly and gave his friend a one-armed hug around the neck. “Thanks, man! I promise, you’re gonna LOVE IT there!!”

 

And today marks the day I sold my soul for some baked goods.

 

The duo speedily walked to the from one side of the school to the other, and from one floor to the next. Before they knew it, they had arrived in a smaller and somewhat recognizable wing of the school. This is where all of the special classes are, like home ec and stuff...

 

Masaomi, full of energy, swings open a classroom door and enthusiastically waved his hands. “HEYO!! New member’s here!” Mikado shyly snipped past the open door behind his friend.

 

Once he was in the door, a girl stepped towards Mikado and smiled sweetly at him. “Welcome to the Literature Club”, she quietly said. “It’s a pleasure meeting you...I mean, Kida-kun always says such nice things about you, so...” Mikado blushed a bit. She’s kinda cute...

 

Someone else’s voice caught Mikado’s attention. “Wait, we’ve talked about him before?” The voice belonged to a taller student with blond hair, much taller than the rest of the students at Raira. Even though the question seemed innocent, the person it came from slightly intimidated Mikado.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a somewhat familiar third voice. “Ah, Mikado Ryuugamine-kun! What a nice surprise!” The teen turned in the direction that he heard the voice come from. The student who had talked had jet-black hair and sharp crimson eyes. He wasn’t wearing Raira Academy’s school uniform, either. “Welcome to the club!”

 

Mikado, dumbstruck, looked around at the room and at the club members in it, and his eyes happened to fall on the tallest member, the one who had spoke second. He noticed Mikado’s gaze, and shot back a sour look. “What?” He almost demanded. “If you wanna say something, say it.” Mikado was a bit taken aback and startled at this statement.

 

However, the only girl in the club jumped in. “Um...Shizuo-san? Ryuugamine-kun was just looking around...right?” She looked at the boy as if she wanted approval, and the boy nodded furiously. At this, Shizuo just crossed his arms and made a grunting sound. I should try not to get on his nerves ...Mikado thought. He seems like he could punch my face in.

 

Masaomi put his hand on Mikado’s shoulder and smiled. “You could just ignore this guy when he gets angry—it’s just best to do that.” He then spun around and stood next to the girl and Shizuo. “Weeeell, you already met Shizuo Heiwajima-san, this tall n’ buff guy right here...” he said cheerfully as he pat Shizuo on the shoulder. “....aaaaand this lovely gal here is Anri Sonohara-chan, with her boobilicious looks and mind!” He exclaimed as he waved his hands at the girl. Upon hearing this, Anri blushed and turned her head downwards. “Don’t say things like that, Kida-kun...” Mikado couldn’t help but smile. This sure is one heck of a group.

 

“Aaaaaand...you already knew Izaya-san, right?” Masaomi asked his mild-mannered friend, referring to the student who spoke third from before. That same student—Izaya—walked up to Masaomi and grinned. “That’s right,” he confirmed. “It’s great to see you again, Mikado-kun.” The boy smiled back at Izaya. He had already known the crimson-eyed student since enrolling at Raira Academy. He was the most popular with the girls, athletic, and excelled at all of his classes. “You too, Orihara—ah, Izaya-san.”

 

The same smile that was on Izaya’s face seemed to grow at that statement.

 

—Later on that Day - Mikado’s apartment—

 

Mikado lay in his futon, with flecks of moonlight shining on his blanket. He thought of the unexpected events of the day, but mostly recalled the people that he had run into.

 

_Shizuo-san._

 

_Sonohara-san._

 

_Izaya-san._

 

And he smiled, despite a slight feeling of uneasiness settling in his stomach.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the length of the chapter...also, the italics weren’t working at all. So if you see anything that looks like Mikado is thinking, you’re probably right.
> 
> Also, the end is slightly rushed—again, I’m very sorry for this! I just felt that the chapter was carrying on for too long and decided to cut it short.


	3. Dreams of Love and Literature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festival discussions, a blushing Mikado, and Anri being adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I apologize for the wait. It takes me a while to write these chapters...
> 
> Anyway, I’ll try to update more.

_-Following Afternoon-_

__

As Mikado walked up a set of stairs to get to the club room, he clenched a lined sheet of paper in his hands nervously. He could feel sweat building up in his palms.

 

For homework, everyone was supposed to write a poem. Each member would share their poems to each other the following day at the club.

 

_ I’m not a very experienced writer... _ Mikado’s mind raced.  _What if nobody likes what I wrote?_

Once he half-heartedly stepped into the club room, he was beamed at almost immediately by the club president, Izaya Orihara. “Nice to see you again, Mikado-kun. Glad to know you didn’t run off on us!” Mikado shyly returned a smile. “Oh no, I wouldn’t do that. Hahaha...”  _Why on Earth do I have to make even non-awkward things awkward, all the time?!_

 

However, the teen continued. “Well, it might take a little getting-used-to-, but I’m sure I’ll be fine here after a bit.” At this, Izaya gave Mikado a small smile. His eyes seemed to glimmer a bit.

 

Mikado looked around the room to find everyone else already hanging out and talking together.  _Looks like I’m the last one here..._

In a far corner of the classroom, he noticed Anri, the dark-haired shy girl from the day before. She wore an expression that said she wanted to talk to Mikado, and he noticed this—somewhat. So, he walked over to her, hesitation in his step.

 

Anri smiled softly at the boy and said, “Thank you for coming here again, Ryuugamine-kun. I hope this isn’t too overwhelming of a commitment for you, making you dive headfirst into a subject you’re not all that interested in...” Mikado was about to refute Anri’s statement when he was stopped by Shizuo’s loud voice.

 

“He doesn’t deserve any slack-Masaomi told us you didn’t even want to join any clubs this year,” Shizuo bluntly stated. _He has a point..._

 

Shizuo continued, crossing his strong arms. “I don’t know if you planned to just come to hang out, or what—but if you’re not going to take this club seriously, then you won’t see the end of it.” As Shizuo was finishing his sentence, Izaya jumped right into the conversation. “Shizu-chan, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps a stash of manga and romance novels in the classroom.”

 

Shizuo’s expression turned from slightly miffed to red-hot pissed in the span of 2 seconds. “SHUT UP FLEABAG, AND MANGA IS LITERATURE!” However, the brutish teen knew he was defeated and stormed back to his seat.

 

Masaomi trotted over to the group with a smile plastered on his face. “Don’t worry, guys! My man Mikado here—” he swung his arm over his best friends’ shoulder, which earned an “ow” from the latter—“he always gives it his best as long as he’s having fun.” His arm dropped back to his side. “And he helps me with stuff without me asking, too, like cleaning my room and making food and stuff.”

 

Anri reacted quietly. “How dependable...” she noted. Mikado spoke up with a snarky sort of tone. “Masaomi, I help clean your room because it’s so messy it distracts people. And then there’s the time where you almost set your house on fire because you didn’t know how to make a simple baked pasta dish correctly...” At this, Masaomi didn’t have anything to say for a rebuttal, so he just kind of let his friend chew him out.

 

Anri watched in amusement as Mikado and Masaomi bonded. “You two are really good friends...aren’t you?” The girl seemed slightly jealous, but wouldn’t say.

 

The blond boy grinned. “Yup, but just you wait—soon enough, he’ll have friends of all different kinds here! You can be friends with him as well, my wonderful Anri!” As Masaomi put on his energetic and dramatic display, Mikado noticed that the dark-haired girl in front of him looked visibly uncomfortable. “Um...well, I...” The boy decided to speak up. “Masaomi—“

“Yeah?”

“Um...”

“...”

“...”

“...huh? What is it?”

 

_As usual, he’s totally oblivious to whatever weird situation he gets me into._

 

* * *

 

 

A few seconds after the awkward ordeal, Masaomi piped up excitedly. “Oh yeah, I forgot! Anri brought something for you today!” Anri’s face reddened a bit as she tried frantically to get Masaomi to stop talking. “Kida-kun, stop...!”

 

Mikado blinked in surprise. “Eh—uh, me?”

 

Anri fiddled with her thumbs, frantically searching for an answer. “Well, not really...” Masaomi grinned mischievously. “Aw, c’mon Anri, don’t be so shy! He’ll love what you brought...whatever it is.” Still, the girl was visibly uncomfortable and tucked a couple strands of black hair behind her ear. “It’s really nothing...”

 

“What is it?” Asked Mikado, now more curious then ever.

 

Anri cleared her throat quietly and turned her head so that she couldn’t look at Mikado’s face. “Nev-never mind. Kida-kun made it a big deal when it really isn’t...” The girl’s tone dropped to a mumble in awkwardness and embarrassment. “Uuuuh, what should I do...”

 

Masaomi suddenly noticed Anri’s attitude. “Oh...sorry, Anri. I wasn’t really thinking about what I was doing, haha...” But his apology was to no avail, as Anri was still plenty uncomfortable.  _I should probably say something..._

 

“It’s really no big deal,” Mikado pointed out. Both heads in front of him perked up, looking at the teen. “I wasn’t really even expecting a gift in the first place, so any nice gesture from anyone is a big surprise. It’ll make me happy no matter what.” Mikado finished his explanation with an awkward-but-cute smile.

 

Anri’s expression softened a bit as she listened to what Mikado had to say. “Is that so...?” The mild-mannered boy who spoke before nodded. “Yeah, I won’t make it a big deal if it doesn’t have to be.” Anri waits a second after Mikado finished talking, and gave a small smile. “Alright...well, here, then.” The raven-haired girl reached into her bag, pulled out a book, and handed it to Mikado. “I didn’t want you to feel left out here, so I picked out a book I thought you might enjoy. It’s also a short read, so it should keep your attention, even if you don’t usually read...and we could, you know...discuss it, if you want to...” Anri turned slightly away, blushing again. Mikado stared a bit.

 

_ She’s actually really cute, and she’s doing it on accident. How even...? And, what’s more, she even picked out a book she thought I would like and  **gave** it to me! That takes some _ confidence...

 

Mikado smiled a bigger smile than before, an actual genuine smile, rose tinted on his cheeks. “Thank you, Sonohara-san! I’ll definitely read this!” Mikado looked the book in his hands over quickly. A soft sigh of relief could be heard from the girl in front of him. “Then...I look forward to what you think of the book!...wait, that didn’t sound right...” The two club members in front of the boy both walked away in opposite directions, one with a smile on his face, and one evaluating her own sentence.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Are regular club activities supposed to start now?_ Mikado sat down in a desk chair, aimlessly flipping through pages of his new book.  _...I guess not—everyone looks like they’re preoccupied with something._ Masaomi and Izaya were having a cheery conversation in a room corner, Anri had her face buried in a book, and Shizuo was rummaging around in a closet.  _Meanwhile, here I am, slumped in a desk. How am I supposed to occupy myself with something literature-related on my own? Should I read that book Sonohara-san got me? Nah...too tired to—_ a yawn in-between thoughts.  _...read._

Mikado ended up closing his eyes and listening in on Masaomi’s and Izaya’s conversation. It sounded like they were discussing some sort of festival or TV game show, he wasn’t sure which.

 

“But dude, we’re probably gonna seem really lame compared to the other clubs...” Masaomi whined. It seemed that they were, in fact, talking about the upcoming school festival. Izaya considered Masaomi’s thought. “Hmm...well, we still can’t just give up, can we? We’re being given a chance to show everyone else what literature is all about! It’s not really such a good idea to pass up an opportunity like that, right?” Izaya smiled at the doubtful classmate. Masaomi’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “I just thought that the idea of literature would be too boring and intellectual, so people wouldn’t join...”

 

Izaya tilted his head a bit. “True, but there are also many people who do enjoy things that may seem boring and intellectual to others...” he turned, hinting to the only girl in the club. “...and the festival is the best chance to catch those kinds of people.”

 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...” Masaomi tried to process Izaya’s logic. “Well...I don’t know if I can agree...” Izaya’s smile faded slightly upon hearing Masaomi’s statement. “Because the idea of literature seems boring to so many people, I think that the key thing is to try to get people to show up in the first place. THEN we can do whatever the hell we want to recruit new members.”

 

_ What’s this? Masaomi’s being...LOGICAL for once?  _

 

The raven looked off to the side and nodded. He didn’t feel like admitting the fact that his idea wasn’t the best, AND the fact that Masaomi, of all people, might’ve proved his point wrong. He decided he had no choice but to agree with the blond. If he didn’t, then the conversation would have gone on forever, he figured. “That’s a good point...maybe we could use food or something—“

 

Masaomi’s face lit up instantly. “YES.”

 

“What kind should we—“

 

“CAKE. ANY KIND. CUPCAKES, CAKE CAKE, WHATEVER.”

 

Izaya chuckled softly, and walked off. “Alright, alright.”

 

 

Coincidentally, Mikado seemed to be smiling. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why.  **Sometimes people smile for no reason at all.**

 

_ Masaomi really knows how to make things better, huh? I wish I had that skill. _

The mild-mannered teen cracked his eyes open to see his best friend staring at him up close and very intensely. “Uwa—!” Mikado jumped up from his comfortable sleeping position, and shot right up, which made Masaomi laugh loudly. “Masaomi!!” 

 

“Dude”, the blond said, in between laughs. “That was the funniest noise I’ve EVER heard come out of your mouth!” He stopped laughing and wiped his teared-up eyes. “But seriously man...if you don’t want me to do that, don’t sleep here, haha.”

 

“Yeah, yeah...” Mikado rolled his eyes. He knew he was staying up later than he should be. Masaomi almost always calls him on his cell phone as an alarm clock, but there are times where either Mikado doesn’t want to get up, or Masaomi sleeps in and forgets to call him. “I should really go to bed earlier...”

 

Masaomi gave Mikado a half-smile. “Obviously, man. I mean, you’re in a club, now! You gotta put your heart and soul into this thing!” He clapped his hands together a couple times as he said the last sentence. “So less time for anime, less steamy all-nighters, and more literatur—mmmph!” The rest was muffled by a shy teenager’s clamped hand.

 

But he laughed, anyway.


End file.
